Una Venganza, una vida y un nuevo mundo
by Zhihui de xinzang
Summary: Después de que vi todo perdido, encuentro por fin una Luz en mi camino, pero aun nada es sencillo, no si ella permanece en mi mundo. Con la ayuda de los seres de esta dimensión, podre Liberar a mi mundo, vengar a mi padre, mis amigos... y en especial; vengar al amor de mi vida
1. Prologo

**HOLA… BUENO AQUÍ LES TRAIGO UNA NUEVA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

* * *

PROLOGO

Correr, huir es lo único que queda hoy para mí, un día todo era felicidad en mi vida, ahora todo es lúgubre, triste, ellos ya no están, mis amigos, mi padre y el ser que ame más que mi propia vida, todo se acabó, nunca creí que acabaría mi mundo así, ahora que todo está invadido por Kiroks y Taruks, liderados por la maldad personificada, Aftenyse, junto a sus desagradables secuaces, Raigal y Kalium.

Al principio los tenia, reunimos a varios sobrevivientes y creamos una fuerza rebelde para enviarla a donde pertenecía.

Ella ataco primero y nosotros respondimos a su ataque, grave error, de los 5 escuadrones de 2000, solo quedamos nosotros 6, muchos murieron de la peor manera, otros fueron capturados y torturados y al no cooperar fueron transformados en aquellos infernales monstruos, pero todo eso con honor, ninguno se rindió y lucho hasta el final, ninguno traiciono.

Mi característica principal, lo que era más valioso en mí, era que no sentía nada, era como un don, no sentía dolor alguno, ni siquiera cuando murió toda mi tropa, pero cuando murió mi mejor amiga, mi hermana, mi cómplice, sentí dolor en mi corazón, un dolor muy grande, pero supe controlarlo y no duro mucho, luego murieron los demás, de la manera más horrible e inimaginable, aún recuerdo, que escondida detrás da una pared, vi como sus ojos salían y volaban por todas partes, aún recuerdo como toda su sangre salía disparada por todo el lugar, fue algo asqueroso y perturbador, no llore, solo sentí pena por ellos, aunque para que llorar eso no arreglaría para nada los problemas, pero sentía que quería.

Ahora solo quedábamos él y yo, él tuvo la idea de entrar a la torre de mando para buscar los planes de Aftenyse, sabíamos que tramaba algo.

llegamos a un aparato muy extraño, uno que nunca antes se hubiera visto por aquí, con diversos botones y esas cosas, pero él pudo encontrar los planes.

Al parecer ella estaba arreglando su portal para viajar a otro mundo, otro universo con criaturas desconocidas, pero cuando queríamos saber más, un grupo de Kiroks nos descubrieron, logramos escondernos y escabullirnos a la salida, pero había un problema, no podíamos cruzarla, al parecer habían dado la alerta y Kiroks y Taruks, cubrieron la estrada, él tuvo una idea, no una grande, era una que no podía aceptar, no quería perderlo, era todo lo que me quedaba, era todo mi corazón, llore, llore por primera vez, solo para que no lo hisiera, no quería estar sola, el solo limpio mis lágrimas y me sonrió tiernamente, eso era muy característico de él y sus últimas palabras fueron que yo siguiera y que nunca regresara a esta torre, que no me diera por vencida, que saliera y buscara a mas sobrevivientes, no solo aquí, sino en el resto del mundo, luego de eso salió de nuestro escondite y atrajo a los demonios.

Salí de ahí corriendo, pero no pude evitar sus gritos desgarradores y desesperación, para luego ya no escucharlo nunca más.

Ahora si lloraba y lloraba, solo me quedaba llorar, sentía dolor, un dolor enorme e inexplicable, era como si la armadura que tenía mi corazón para aislarlo de todo, se hubiere roto y destrozado a la vez a este y lo peor del asunto es que nunca pude decirle que lo amaba, llore largo tiempo, pero tome una decisión al final.

Ya dejaría de llorar, que mis lágrimas no lo regresaría a la vida, y me concentraría en una cosa, solo viviría, para regresar a Aftenyse a su mundo, y hacerle saber que el sacrificio de todos no fue en vano, me dije a mi misma que la tristeza debía irse y que la venganza tomara su fuerza, Aftenyse sabrá que se metió con el mundo equivocado, sufrirá todo lo que sufrí y entenderá de una vez por todas que no debió meterse conmigo, ni con nadie a quien yo quería y protegía, ahora sus días están contados…

* * *

**BUENO QUE LES PARECIÓ ESTE SOLO EL PROLOGO DE ALGO GRANDE, LO PRESIENTO, ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS SOBRE ESTE PROLOGO, EL CAPITULO SALDRÁ PRONTO, SOLO TENGAN PACIENCIA…**


	2. Capitulo 1: Mi presente

**HOLA A TODOS(AS), BUENO AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA, LE HICE LEER ESTE PROLOGO A UNA COMPAÑERA Y ME DIJO QUE SE PARECÍA A INFRAMUNDO, YO NO VI LA PELÍCULA, PERO ¿USTEDES QUE OPINAN?**

**NO SOY MUY BUENA ESCRIBIENDO EN PRIMERA PERSONA YA QUE ME ENREDO SOLO ESCRIBIRÉ TRES CAPÍTULOS COMPLETAMENTE EN PRIMERA PERSONA Y LOS DEMAS EN TERCERA PERSONA, NARRADOR OMNICIENTE … (ALGO SE ME QUEDO DE LA CLASE DE LITERATURA)… BUENO SIN MAS QUE AGREGAR LES PRESENTO EL CAPITULO.**

**CAPITULO 1: MI PRESENTE, UNA CRUDA Y TRISTE REALIDAD.**

* * *

Ya tengo un solo plan en la mente, huir sin ser vista y escabullirme sin problemas, ya me escabullí por el todo el valle y estoy cerca de huir de aquí a buscar refuerzos y regresar a traer paz a mi mundo.

Bueno, siguiendo con mi plan, me acerco cuidadosamente a la salida del valle, pero ahí descubro un nuevo obstáculo, un grupo de Taruks se encontraban haciendo guardia, eran 20 aproximadamente, demasiados para mí y mi Dadao, debía buscar otra salida, al retroceder piso una rama, espero no haberlos atraído, un aleteo rápido me avisa que me oyeron, hora de correr.

Corrí entre callejones y calles, pero esas cosas me pisaban los talones, felizmente encontré una construcción no tan destruida donde podía esconderme, ellos pasaron rápidamente al lado mío, pero uno entro en la construcción, grave error, sin que se diera cuenta, le clave mi dadao en su coraza, emitió un chillido, pero rápidamente le corte la cabeza.

Pero de nada sirvió, un grupo de Kiroks lo oyeron y rodearon la construcción, rápidamente subí hasta el último piso, el plan era sencillo, correr en los techos y descender sin que los Taruks me vieran, pero ellos me esperaban arriba y me rodearon, saque dos dagas y empecé a combatir con algunos de ellos, cuando mataba a uno dos más estaban a mis espaldas, y el colmo de todo esto es que los Kiroks se acercaban por la escaleras, pero yo no me iba a dar por vencida, yo jamás me rendiría, uno de los Kiroks atrapa entre sus brazos, mientras que un Taruk toma mi brazo y me muerde, traspasándolo sus enormes colmillos , no grite de dolor, pero note que me libero y que ellos se estaban apartando de mí, mi vista se estaba nublado, el maldito me enveneno, la visión se desvanece, todo se vuelve negro y caigo.

Al despertar veo que todo está oscuro, pienso que todavía sigo durmiendo, pero el fuerte punzón que sentía en mi brazo me decía que estaba bien despierta, además de sentir todo mi cuerpo herido, tener una cortada en todo mi vientre y una pierna rota, al parecer los Kiroks se divirtieron un rato conmigo, trate de moverme, pero estaba fuertemente atada de pies y manos sobre una pared, mi brazo donde me mordió, me duele horriblemente, aun mas que todo mi cuerpo, no quiero convertirme en uno de ellos, necesito el antídoto, pero está en mi mochila y mi mochila lo tiene…

La puerta se abre y me saca de mis pensamientos, la habitación se ilumina, todo está borroso, pero luego mi visión se está aclarando solo para ver al único ser que más odio en el mundo, con esa sonrisita cínica y esos ojos, que aunque solo son manchas negras, te hielan la sangre y te hacen temblar hasta los huesos, lo últimos que ve s antes de acabar en sus infernales manos, se podrá ver ahora como una dulce e inocente muchachita de 15 años, alta, hermosa, con cabellos marrones como chocolate con una ropa de batalla negra, aun más negra que la mismísima oscuridad; pero en realidad, es un demonio que poseyó a alguien de bien, bueno no de bien, nadie nunca la ha visto como es en realidad, pero eso no es necesario si tras de ella está un gran holocausto, aún más grande que la masacre en Rusia.

-Valla, valla, pero miren a quien tenemos aquí – dijo acercándose hacia a mí, quedándonos cara a cara, con esa voz llena de malicia – si es nada más ni nada menos que Tigresa, líder de la resistencia norte, la más fuerte de todos los lideres – dijo eso ultimo bajo y en tono de burla, yo solo alcance a gruñirla – wow… tranquila, no quiero tener a un Taruk gruñón – ella me da la espalda – bueno como sabrás, Agabreli escapo – la traidora escapo, bueno eso no es novedad, ella es "una agente doble" si pudiera describirla, creí que era una aliada nuestra y que nos ayudaría a triunfar, pero me engaño igual como lo hace todos los de su especie – y sé que ha regresado a tu lado - ¿ella a mi lado? No imposible, ella me abandono a mi suerte, además… SE LLEVO MI MOCHILA CON MIS ARMAS… no sé cómo pude sobrevivir solo con mi dadao y un par de dagas.

-Te equivocas, ella no está con migo – digo con voz baja y burlona, además con media sonrisa, pero esta se borra al sentir el veneno que está avanzando y tomando el control de mi cuerpo, siento que ya que me estoy debilitando y mucho.

-Te equivocas… -dijo acercándose a mí y agarrando mi cara con su mano, presionando fuertemente - ¿dime dónde está? – Yo solo negué con la cabeza – bien – soltándome bruscamente – cuando te vuelvas en Taruk hablaras, de eso estate segura – me abofeteo fuertemente, haciéndome voltear la cara – y te hare sufrir igual como hice sufrir a tus amigos y a tu líder – ella rio escandalosamente, su risa era de alguien que tenía problemas mentales.

Salió y tiro la puerta de metal tras ella, dejando todo oscuro, escupo en el piso y levanto la mirada, esto era acaso todo para mí, no esto no puede terminar así, tanto sacrificio en vano, perdónenme escuadrón, perdónenme amigos, perdóname amor… una lagrima recorre mi mejilla, para luego caer dormida, ahora dejaría de ser yo para siempre y sería una horrible Taruk y no haría nada para destruir aquel portal dimensional.

Un pinchazo en mi brazo donde me habían mordido, además del ingreso de un líquido, me hace reaccionar y al abrir los ojos, lo primero que veo es a la traidora en persona – no te preocupes, te sacare de aquí y destruiremos el portal – dijo ella tranquila y vendando mis heridas - listo… ahora a sacarte de aquí.

-¿Qué haces aquí?... pensé que estabas a lado de Aftenyse – dije muy molesta y a la vez confundida.

-Eso jamás… todo era parte de mi plan…- dijo sonriendo – bueno era el plan de Dragón – dijo cabizbaja, yo me entristecí al escuchar su nombre, desde que esta invasión comenzó, a él solo le gustaba que le llamaran como su título, Guerrero Dragón.

-¿Cómo entraste? – dije con desconfianza, aunque me esté librando y me halla curado, aun no confiaba en ella.

-Oye soy fantasma, cruzo a través de las paredes – dijo ella levantando mi Dadao.

-Lo sé pero estas paredes son anti –espectrales - dije mientras que ella levantaba mi dadao y cortaba la cadena que aprisionaba mi brazo izquierdo.

-Lo sé, pero la puerta no... – corta la cadena de mis dos pies de un solo golpe – wow... sí que está bien afilada… - ni modo, la coraza de los Taruks son bien fuertes, le iba a responder pero corto la última cadena y caí en sus brazos - ¿podrás pararte? – dijo preocupada

-No, perdí demasiada sangre, además el antídoto me deja más débil – dije sujetándome fuertemente de ella.

-Bueno, creo que igual podremos frustrar su plan – ella hablaba muy confiada, creo que es mejor que vuelva a confiar en ella, es lo único que me queda – Te llevare hasta la salida sur del pueblo, ahí está el gran arco, le robe a Aftenyse el generador de energía, así que el portal esta inestable, ella pensaba en enviar a las dos abominaciones, pero creo que tú y yo podríamos tomar su lugar… y ¿Qué dices? – Dijo sonriéndome, yo solo llegue a asentir con la cabeza – bien vamos.

Me dio mi Dadao y lo puse en mi espalda, ella puso mi mochila en su espalda y ambas nos volvimos invisibles, traspasamos la puerta y nos elevamos hasta salir del cuartel, de ahí volamos hasta la Zona sur, todo estaba rodeado de Kiroks y los Taruks hacían vigilancia aérea, logramos pasar entre ellos y llegamos hasta la entrada del portal, donde vimos a Aftenyse dando unas últimas instrucciones a Kalium y Raigal.

-Escuchen bien, par de cerebros de ave… irán al otro mundo y estarán todo el tiempo en modo fantasmal, averiguaran todo sobre ellos, hasta el más mínimo detalle y me lo informaran… entendido – ambas inclinaron sus cabezas haciendo entender que si

-Tigresa, ¿podrás luchar? – Asentí con la cabeza y sonreí, aun me sentía débil, pero tenía fuerza suficiente como para luchar.

Ambas nos acercamos a espaldas de Kalium y Raigal y esperamos que el portal se abriera, el gran arco se ilumino y en su interior un vórtice azul apareció.

-ENTREN MIS SECUACES – Dijo señalando el vórtice, cuando ambas se dieron la vuelta, dejamos de ser invisibles y las empujamos haciendo que se caigan.

-ATAQUEN A LAS INTRUSAS, LAS QUIERO MUERTAS – Agabreli se elevó y empezó a atacar a los Taruks que se acercaban, al principio pude acabar con unos Kiroks pero yo no podía sola con ellos ni mucho menos detenerlas, creo que debimos pensar esto mejor, ahora solo se me ocurrió una cosa…

-AGABRELI – Agabreli que estaba golpeando a varios Taruks, fijo su vista hacia mí, descendió rápido, tomo mi mano y ambas ingresamos al portal, lo único que podíamos escuchar ante de que se cerrara fue el grito de Aftenyse y eso fue algo muy satisfactorio para ambas.

El vórtice se abrió y Agabreli fue succionada a ese, separándonos, luego se volvió a abrir, se podría decir que fue en el lugar menos equivocado para mí, caí de una gran altura, y mi cuerpo reboto en varias ramas de los árboles, me golpee muy fuerte contra el césped, pero no perdí la conciencia, me levante con dificultad, estaba muy adolorida de pies a cabeza, pero tenía que buscar a Agabreli, camine unos metros, pero tropecé con una roca, me arrastre unos metros más y vi a través de los arbustos un pueblo simple, intente levantarme de nuevo, pero no puede.

Me eché mirando el cielo, era hermoso muy hermoso, con muchas estrellas y una bella luna a lo alto vigilante, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía una noche como esta, ya que en mi mundo, la noche dejo de existir y en todo momento el cielo estaba de un rojo sangriento, vi una estrella fugaz pasar, recuerdo que cuando era niña me dijeron que si veía una estrella como esa pidiera un deseo, y eso fue lo que hice, pedí ver a Dragón, aunque sea un minuto, solo para decirle cuando lo amo, después de eso me quedo dormida, esta noche por primera vez en años dormiré muy tranquila, esperando que llegue un nuevo y bello día, para ver que seres habitan en ese pueblo, si son hostiles o no, además de buscar víveres y algo para poder recuperarme rápidamente.

* * *

**Y ¿Qué LES PARECIÓ EL INICIO?, ESPERO QUE PROMETEDOR, BUENO DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS ABAJO SOBRE LO QUE MAS LE GUSTO Y SUGERENCIAS (TODO COMENTARIO SERA BIEN RECIBIDO, PERO SI INCLUYE INSULTOS NO ME TOMARE LA DELICADEZA DE LEERLO)**

**SIN MAS QUE DECIR ME DESPIDO.**


	3. Capitulo 2: Mi pasado

**Capítulo 2: Mi pasado y el inicio de un intermedio.**

Ahora que descanso dulcemente sobre la hierba, será mejor que me presente ante ustedes, muchos pensaran que por todo lo que he pasado, soy una guerrera, fuerte, aguerrida, sin corazón, valiente; pero bueno he decir que se equivocan, solo soy una simple mujer, que en los buenos tiempos, le gustaba las películas de Kung Fu o de cualquier arte marcial, pero lo que más disfrutaba eran los videojuegos,

Mi nombre es Tialina, pero mis amigos me conocían como Tany, yo junto con Miluska (Milu), Abigail (Abi),Miguel (Pocho) y Leo, éramos los mejores amigos, además de destacar en diversas disciplinas deportivas, Milu era buena en atletismo, Abi era excepcional en básquet, a Pocho nadie lo superaba en el futbol y Leo, bueno… él era bueno en vóley, yo, al igual que Pocho, soy buena en el Fútbol , nadie nunca a derrotada al equipo en que yo he estado, Gane muchos campeonatos interescolares de nivel distrital y nacional, además gane copas categoría sub 16, las mejores escuelas se peleaban por mí y hasta me pagaban por jugar con ellos, todos practicábamos el deporte del otro y sabíamos defendernos, éramos imbatibles, algunos hasta nos decía la furia 5.

A mis amigos no les gustaba los videojuegos como yo, pero igual siempre estaban ahí para apoyarme, en cada competencia, para que solo a mis cortos 15 años logre muchas medallas de 1° lugar, copas de diversos campeonatos de videojuegos y ese tipo de cosas, además de ser yo a quien le enviaban los juegos antes de ser estrenados, pero había un juego que nunca lograba pasar de nivel, el nombre llegue a olvidarlo, pero el nivel no, llegue hasta el nivel Guerrero Tigre, y yo anhelaba llegar hasta el nivel Guerreo Dragón, ese nivel era imposible de llegar, y aquel que lo lograba seria conocido como el mejor Jugador de todos los siglos.

Recuerdo bien, el día en que conocí a José, a quien después llamaría como Dragón, recuerdo que estaba en el departamento de Abi, ayudándole para una cita, en realidad había sido obligada a eso, ella tenía mi consola y aquel juego, y si no la ayudaba los iba a destruir y para el colmo, recuerdo que mi padre estaba a favor de eso, pero bueno, recuerdo que ella se había puesto el vestido n° 13 y me pedía mi opinión, cuando iba a hablar tocaron el timbre del departamento y bueno fui a abrir, y ahí estaba él, con un polo rojo, un pantalón Jean, unas Zapatilla negras, pelo alborotado y unos cautivadores pero a la vez extraños ojos verdes.

-Hola soy José – dijo estirando su mano

-Yo soy Tialina – dije estrechando su mano y mirándolo de manera muy desconfiada.

-Raro tu nombre, suena coma a una Tía llamada Lina – dijo para después reírse a carcajadas, yo lo miro neutral.

-No… así se llamó mi abuela que está ahora muerta – él dejo de reírse y agacho la cabeza, en realidad había mentido, no tenia, ni tengo la más mínima idea de porque me llamaron así, creo que mi papá estaba borracho o algo distraído.

-Yo, lo siento… ¿puedo pasar? – dijo mirando al interior.

-Depende… ¿eres la cita de Abi? – dije mirándolo aún muy desconfiada, a decir verdad yo nunca confió en las personas, ni en el cartero, yo estoy segura que planea robarnos, mi papa dice que exagero, pero a mi opinión, el exagera, LIMPIA 50 VECES UNA BALDOSA DEL PISO.

-no… pero ella me invito a… - Abi llega y nos interrumpe, con su vocecita de gato.

-José... pasa– dijo abriendo la puerta y dejándolo pasar – Tany, José es mi vecino y lo invite porque a él le encanta ese juego que tanto juegas – el me miro sorprendido e intrigado a la vez, lo cual me hiso sentir un poco nerviosa – Chicos los dejo, Justin me espera abajo- luego se me acerca y me dice al oído – Chica este es tu hombre, agradécemelo después – después dijo en voz alta – Adiós nos vemos más tarde – dicho esto salió rápidamente.

Yo estaba en shock, no podía creer que la loca de mi amiga, mi hermana, me haya organizado una especie de cita, vi que Juan se había tirado al sillón y estaba echado en este.

-¿con que te gusta…? –dijo él mirándome desafiante.

-Si… llegue hasta el nivel del Guerreo Tigre y estoy cerca de llegar hasta el nivel guerrero Dragón – dije muy orgullosa de mi logro – ¿y tú? – dije bajando sus pies del sillón para poder sentarme.

-Nunca le he jugado – respondió él sin importancia – pero sé que es sencillo – yo lo mire sorprendida, ese chico no sabía lo que hablaba, me pare y lo mire furiosa, busque mi consola, en el lugar donde Abi siempre lo escondía y junto a ella estaba el juego, conecte la consola a la tele, puse el juego y le entregue un mando.

-Si tienes la certeza que es sencillo, llega a ser guerrero Dragón – le dije muy seria – yo lo he intentado por meses y no he podido y tú no vas a venir con que es fácil si ni siquiera lo has intentado – el me miro asustado, me acerque a su rosto, él se había puesto rojo, pero a mí no me interesaba – quiero ver que haces novato y ni pienses que te ayudare.

Me aleje y me senté a su lado, el juego comenzó a correr, pero antes de iniciar él me había dicho – veras que llegare a ser guerrero Dragón y cuando lo séa tú me veras como tu maestro – lo había dicho con una sonrisa ladina, que me empezó a sacar de quicio, estaba molesta, demasiado molesta, ni cuando Leo y Pocho me hacía bromas me molestaba tanto, él no merecía ni pasar el primer nivel, yo lo odiaba, recuerdo que con el tutorial sufrió, igual con el nivel 1, pero grande fue mi sorpresa, que se había recuperado y que en cuestión de horas estaba en el nivel Guerrero Tigre, yo me había demorado mes y medio para lograrlo, y él lo pasaba como si nada, este lo paso y llego al nivel Guerrero Dragón, para que justo en aquel mismo instante se fue la Luz.

Era de noche, creo que había pasad horas jugando, todo estaba oscuro, yo no me moví del sillón, estaba impactada, el llego con una vela y alumbro mi rostro.

-¿Algo que decir? – dijo él sonriendo, toda mi rabia se había ido, no por completo, pero la mayor parte si, cerré los ojos y dije – maestro – abrí los ojos y le sonreí, algo no muy típico en mí.

-Maestro… esto es un sueño, no puedo creer que Tialina, la mejor jugadora de Futbol de toda China, la mejor Gamer, integrante de la furia 5, la chica más maravillosa que existe, me esté diciendo maestro – dijo el emocionado – soy tu fan.

-gracias – dije aun manteniendo la sonrisa, pero Luego esta se desvaneció – espera, ¿me conoces? Digo… ¿sabes lo que he hecho?

-Sip – dijo asintiendo con la cabeza

Me levante – y aun así me retaste y me enfadaste, en algo que tengo más experiencia, que un niño, bobo y tonto, como tú – dije gritando y con una mirada asesina.

-Lo siento – dijo dudoso y nervioso, acercando la vela a su rosto, como si eso me fuera a detener, yo me acerque a él y apague su vela de un soplo, luego los molí a golpes y así me desestrese.

Su llegada a ese nivel no fue registrada, y el no quiso intentarlo de nuevo, al parecer a él solo le importaba que yo supiera, no le importó la opinión de los demás, luego nos hicimos amigos y pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, jugando, viendo películas de terror y suspenso, y cada día, cada momento que estaba al lado de él me sentía feliz, muy feliz, era una felicidad que nunca había sentido en mi vida.

Recuerdo que me di cuenta que lo amaba, cuando salió a defenderme; recuerdo que había ganado un trofeo en un campeonato de Guitar Hero y mi competencia, Julián, creyó que yo había hecho trampa, yo no le hice caso y me fui con mis amigos, recuerdo que cuando Salí, los hermanos mayores de Julián me rodearon en el estacionamiento, de la oscuridad apareció él, sonriendo macabramente.

-Bueno, Tialina, me darás la copa o mis hermanos Pedro – dijo señalando a un muchacho de 18, alto, musculoso, pero con piernas cortas – y Antonio – señalo a un muchacho de 17, bajo, igual de musculoso que su hermano y llevaba una especie de garrote – Te la quitaran a golpes.

Yo le sonreí burlonamente – pobre él bebe ¿acaso necesitas que tus hermano peleen tus propias batallas?, ¿acaso le tienes miedo a una niña?

-Yo no te tengo miedo – dijo retrocediendo – pero no quiero ensuciar mis manos con desperdicios como tú – sus hermanos me rodearon – como veo que no me darás la copa, mis hermanos te darán la golpiza de tu vida.

Yo sabía defenderme bien, no era para nada indefensa ni débil, era fuerte, demasiado para un chica de mi edad, además, los videojuegos, ayudaron a mejorar mi reflejos

Esquivaba los golpes que Antonio me daba con facilidad y yo asestaba uno que otro golpe, pero después me di cuenta de algo, Antonio estaba sin su garrote y no veía a Pedro, un golpe en la espalda me hace caer al piso, la espalda me dolía y esos dos se reían de mí, estando boca arriba note que Pedro, levantaba el garrote e iba a asestar otro golpe pero algo o alguien lo detuvo.

-Deja en Paz a mi amiga – dijo José enojado.

-Lárgate de aquí mocoso – dijo Pedro, grave error para él, José odiaba que le digieran mocoso y sin pensarlo los golpeo dejándolos inconsciente, para después llamar a la policía.

-Oye… todo bien – dijo sonriente.

-No… creo que me rompieron la espalda – dije tratando de levantarme – ay… creo que dormiré aquí esta noche – dije sonriendo.

-Que graciosita – dijo cargándome entre sus brazos, sus fuertes brazos, cuando lo mire a su rostro parecía un ángel, me sonroje y para que él no lo notara desvié la mirada – bien, como sé que odias que te carguen, recibiré mi golpe cuando estés bien, ahora solo te llevare a tu casa.

Recuerdo que desde ese día lo miraba con otros ojos, con ojos de deseo, con ojos de amor, solo lo quería para mí y cuando alguna chica se acercaba a él la quería asesinar, y con tanta resbalosa en la calle creo que iba a matar a toda chica del barrio. Desde ese día estuve perdidamente enamorada de él, además ese día descubre que el sabia Kung Fu y manejar algunas armas y prometió enseñarme, aunque a mis amigos no le gustó mucho la idea, porque según ellos, era inestable mentalmente, además de que podría matar a Leo y Pocho, y… eso era algo muy probable.

Ya les conté algo sobre mí, ahora creo que debo hablar de la llegada de ella a mi mundo.

Era un día tranquilo, hermoso, perfecto, no anunciaba ningún mal, los 6 habíamos ido a jugar Fútbol, en una canchita cerca a mi casa, pero aparecieron, los 6 jugadores del equipo que más odiamos en el mundo, Cuyo capitán era él bebe de Julián.

-Tialina… - dijo cogiendo su balón – ¿un partidito?

-no… - dije dándole la espalda - … Leo quiero jugar vóley – dije señalándolo, mientras que el señalaba su pelota.

-Vamos… - dijo cruzando los brazos – o ¿acaso nos tiene miedo? – dijo señalando a sus amigos, no los conocía en realidad, ni me importaba, pero cuando ellos se rieron y Julián me miro desafiante, mire a leo y él hiso rodar su pelota con fastidio.

-Lo siento – dije en un susurro, él no le importó, me conocía y me comprendía – Bien Julián – dije acercándome a él – si jugamos será apostando – dije sonriendo, el me miro de arriba y abajo y asintió.

-Bien… - dijo sonriente – si yo gano, me darás dos trofeos tuyos, los de campeonato mundial y saldrás conmigo – dijo sonriendo, yo puse una cara de asco ante la segunda propuesta, quería vomitar.

-Bien… -dije con asco – pero si yo gano, me darás tu balón autografiado por Messi y Maradona, además de andar en público con pañal y chupete y decir…

-"soy un bebe gordo que le gusta mover el bote, me gusta mover mi cabus, todas las chicas me aman y me enamoro de cualquier princesa que pasa a mi lado solo por ser bonita, aunque esta no me ame y me crea una abominación" – interrumpió Pocho, bailando ridículamente, fingiendo una voz de niña, lo cual nos hiso reír a carcajadas.

-y tienes que hacer lo que hiso Miguel – dije secándome las lágrimas de tanto reírme - ¿trato? – dije extendiendo mi mano, él lo estaba pensando – si están tan confiado que ganaras; entonces, acepta – lo había convencido y con un fuerte apretónde manos, por mi parte, cerramos el trato.

Las posiciones de ellos no me acuerdo, creo que Julián estuvo de central, pero de mi equipo si me acuerdo, José estaba de arquero, Pocho de delantero, Leo , Milu y Abi eran defensa y yo también era delantera.

Recuerdo que pasado 10 minutos, ya estábamos ganando 6 – 0, con José de arquero, las oportunidades de que ellos metieran gol eran pocas, casi nulas, pero no recuerdo bien que paso, que Julián pasaba sin problemas y en 10 minutos más ya nos estaba alcanzando, estábamos 6-5, no sé qué me estaba pasando o que nos estaba pasando, pero luego un fuerte ruido como el de un trueno, nos hiso detener y mirar al cielo y vimos algo impresionante pero a la vez escalofriante, millones de criaturas voladoras, los que más adelante llamaría Taruks, salían de un gran portal, salían millones, y se dirigieron a nosotros, logramos alejar a algunos golpeándolo, pero igual se llevaron a Julián, logramos escabullirnos, hasta escondernos en un sótano, los 6, les dijimos a los compañeros de Julián que nos siguieran pero ellos no querían ensuciarse.

No recuerdo cuando tiempo estuvimos ahí, pero recuerdo que cuando salimos, todo estaba destruido, parecía un paisaje post – Apocalíptico, apenas salimos, nos miramos a la cara y nos dirigimos a nuestra casa con cuidado, ya que también habían seres encapuchados, llamados más adelante Kiroks, merodeando por las calles.

Llegue a mi casa, estaba completamente destruida, papeles y cosas tiradas por doquier, lo primero que hice fue buscar a mi padre, lo encontré en el segundo piso, estaba en su oficina tirado.

-PADRE- dije gritando y corriendo hacia él, me arrodille al lado de él, aún estaba vivo, él me vio, me extendió su mano y acaricio mi mejilla, tome su mano y él susurro sus últimas palabras.

-Te esperaba hija mía, te pido que me perdones para irme en Paz – él me había hecho daño desde que tengo memoria, no me golpeaba, pero me lastimaba sicológicamente, exigiéndome al máximo y pidiéndome la perfección que a veces no podía darle, pero aun así yo no le guarde rencor, yo lo quería.

-Padre… - dije con lágrimas en los ojos – Aquí no hay nada que perdonar – dije sonriendo.

Él me sonrió y dio un último suspiro, para luego dejar caer su mano y cerrar sus ojos para siempre.

-Padre – dije sacudiéndolo un poco – PADRE… - dije sacudiéndolo con más fuerza, para después recostarme en su pecho y ponerme a llorar – padre- dije finamente en un leve susurro.

Lo había visto morir, algo duro para una chica de 15 años, y así fue como me volví más dura, y así fue como ya no quise sonreír mas, fue un fuerte golpe, pero no estaba sola.

Salí de mi casa y me dirigí a la canchita, ahí estaban los chicos esperándome, el primero en acercarse a mí fue José, él me abrazo, pero yo no respondí aquel abrazo, no estaba de humor, el separo de mí, yo estaba con la cabeza gacha, él me agarro el mentón y levanto mi cabeza, pero yo sacudí mi cabeza librándome de su agarre y sin mirarlo me dirigí a los demás.

Pocho estaba consolando a Milu y Leo estaba consolando a Abi, yo me acerque y les toque la espalda a ambas, ellas me vieron, sus ojos estaban completamente rojos, ellas también habían llorado, se acercaron para abrazarme y yo respondí su abrazo.

Los chicos se acercaron a nosotras, y me di cuenta que no había sido la única que había llorado, regresamos a aquel sótano y empezamos a contar lo que vimos y me di cuenta que yo no había pasado la peor parte; Pocho encontró su casa quemada, el cuerpo de su mamá, su hermano y de su hermanita de 6 meses, totalmente carbonizados; leo, encontró a sus padres y a su hermana decapitados y desmembrados; Abi, hallo a su mamá sin ojos, pero aún con vida, ella le pidió que la matara y eso fue lo que hiso y por ultimo Milu, ella vio como sus Padres y sus hermanos, eran llevados por Los Taruks a quien sabe qué lugar y que por suerte no lograron verla.

José, él no quiso comentar nada, pero después de tiempo, me confeso solo a mí, que él vio con sus propios ojos, como su hermano, su mama y sus abuelos; eran transformados en Taruks y Kiroks.

Después de eso la vida continuo, me empecé a alejar de José y olvidar mis sentimientos, fue difícil, pero lo intentaba, tuvimos que madurar rápido, para proteger a nuestros amigos y a los sobrevivientes y ahí vi la lenta transición que tomo José para convertirse en Dragón, un ser frio y muy calculador.

Pero bueno el resto es ya historia, una historia escondida en lo más recóndito de mi mente, bajo 4 llaves, porque este es solo un intermedio en mi vida, en mi felicidad, un intermedio de 10 años que esta pronto a acabar.

**ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO ESTE CAPITULO, SI HAY DUDAS DIGAN NOMAS, DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS PARA SABER COMO ESTOY LLENDO CON ESTO O SI TENGO QUE MODIFICAR ALGO… BUENO… ESO ES TODO CHICAS Y CHICOS, ME DESPIDO Y HASTA LA PROXIMA.**


	4. capitulo 3: un nuevo aliado

**Capítulo 3: un nuevo aliado, un nuevo amigo**

Había dormido cálidamente, ahora era tiempo de despertar, abrí los ojos y note que ya no estaba detrás de aquellos arbustos, sino dentro de una cueva, también note que todo mi cuerpo estaba con vendas nuevas, tenía una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza; además, de estar cubierta de agujas de acupuntura, las cuales odio, desde que Milu practico conmigo dejándome moribunda y postrada en una cama de hospital, pero bueno… recorrí la cueva con la mirada y al ver que no había nadie, trate de levantarme, pero al hacerlo mi cuerpo me comenzó a doler, lo cual hiso que me echara de nuevo, emitiendo un leve quejido.

Ahora solo tres preguntas vinieron a mi cabeza ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Quién me había traído? ¿Es amigo o enemigo? ¿Agabrely estará bien?, pero después me vino otras dos ¿Dónde conseguiré un ejército para acabar con Aftenyse? ¿Cómo regresare? Estaba perdida y la cabeza me empezó a doler más.

-Deberías relajarte un poco – dijo una voz masculina – si sigues estresándote tu salud empeorara – dirigí mi mirada a la entrada de la cueva y vi una sombra, esa sombra se parecía a Dragón, lo cual me sorprendió, pero luego me sorprendí más al ver acercarse a mí a un Tigre blanco, caminando en dos patas, con un traje de batalla negro con blanco, como los de Kung Fu, pero estaba algo gastado.

-Tu amiga fue al pueblo a Traer comida para Ti – dijo dándome la espalda mientras que preparaba algo– dice que eres muy especial con respecto a lo que comes – eso es mentira, la especial es ella, pero me alegro que este bien.

Yo aun estaba en Shock, primero por lo del ver al Tigre parlante y saber que Agabrely estaba bien y se había acordado de mí, él volteo a mirarme – tu amiga me conto todo, así que no tienes mucho de qué hablar – dijo acercándome lo que había preparado y a decir algo esa cosa apestaba a muerto - ahora siéntate y abre grande.

-No me obligaras a comer eso – dije cerrando mi boca, nunca nadie me había obligado a hacer lo que yo no quería y él no sería el primero.

El suspiro profundo – Agabrely me dijo que necesitas la segunda parte del antídoto – Yo lo miro entrecerrando los ojos – y ese está aquí, no querrás convertirte en un horrible Taruk ¿o sí?

Hice un puchero y trate de sentarme, pero cuando lo intente todo comenzó a dolerme y cuando iba a echarme de nuevo, él me ayuda a sentarme bien – Ahora abre – yo abrí la boca a mala gana, me metió la cuchara a la boca y me introdujo la medicina, luego la saco, yo pase la medicina y… FUE HORRIBLE… he comido gusanos, insectos, arañas, pasto y cosas que ustedes ni se imaginan… pero nada se comparaba al asqueroso sabor de esa medicina.

Saque la lengua y me volví a echar – Puaj… eso fue asqueroso.

-Sí que eres especial - dijo mirándome con una sonrisa tierna – bueno ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-no era que Agabrely te había contado todo – dije ya aún más calmada.

-Me dijo lo importante, como que ambas son de otra dimensión lo cual es obvio, que tú eres una excelente guerrera, tu dimensión está dominada por Kiroks y Taruks, su líder es Aftenyse… y que llegaron por un portal – dijo sin ninguna importancia – ahora ¿me dirás tu nombre?

-Tialina – dije seriamente y sin mirarlo.

-Bueno yo me llamo Jirun… - dijo parándose – si necesitas algo me avisas…

-Espera – estaba algo aburrida y conociendo a Agabrely se demorara una eternidad en regresar, además debía conocer a Jirun para confiar más en el – Tu ¿Qué eres?

-Yo soy un vagabundo – dijo sentándose de nuevo – y viajo por todo el mundo – dijo sonriendo.

-¿Por qué llevas un traje de batalla? – ya que si era un vagabundo, nunca debió haber practicado Kung Fu, pero tal vez si peleas callejeras.

-No es mío, soy un vago pacifico – en resumen no sabe pelear, este no me servirá – este traje lo tome de un tendedero.

-Jirun… - dijo Agabreli ingresando – ¿Ya despertó…? TANY… - dijo gritando, odio su grito, era muy chillón y lastimabas mis oídos, se acercó a mí y me abrazo – que bueno que estés bien… - mirando a Jirun – oye sácale las agujas.

-bueno… - se acercó a mí y me saco una a una las agujas que había colocado en mi cuerpo, cuando termino de sacarlas, me extendió la mano, la tome y me levante.

-Gracias – le dije para luego mirar a Agabrely – ¿Qué trajiste del pueblo?

Sacando una bolsa de Dumping, para luego entregármelos – te iba a traer ropa, pero todos lo que viven en el pueblo son talla pequeña.

Mire los Dumping y comencé a devorarlos, tenía demasiada hambre - ¿averiguaste algo de ahí?

-Se llama valle de la Paz, pero no es para nada pacifico, irónico no crees?-yo la mire con una ceja arqueada – bueno el pueblo está habitado por conejos, gansos, antílopes… que no saben pelear, pero mientras estaba ahí escuche a un grupo de niños hablar sobre unos guerreros que se hacen llamar los cinco furiosos y un guerrero que es bien poderoso llamado guerrero dragón – cuando dijo Guerrero Dragón me atore con un Dumping…

-COf… Cof… ¿estas segura? – Dije sonriendo, vi que Agabrely asintió y me alegre, si aquel guerrero era tan poderoso como del Juego, solo con él ganaría la guerra - ¿y donde esta? – dije sujetándola de los hombros y sacudiéndola

-ay… cálmate – la deje de sacudirla – bueno, no te enojes pero no lo sé… - la mire con ira – es que los niños no hablaban… no me vuelvas a matar – dijo desvaneciéndose.

Estaba enojada, muy enojada, y tenía que desquitarme con alguien, sentí que Jirun me ponía su mano en mi hombro, yo lo mire con una mirada asesina y el me miro con miedo – Y...Yo s...se dónde viven.

Relaje la mira y Agabreli apareció a su lado – Escuchen ellos viven en el palacio de Jade, el cual se encuentra ubicado, en la montaña más alta del valle de las Paz.

-¿sabes algo de ellos? – dije acercándome más a él.

El asintió, se sentó e hizo una seña para que nos sentáramos, yo me senté al lado de él y Agabreli flotaba encima de él , tomo una ramita y empezó a dibujar – los cinco furiosos están conformados por la maestra víbora – dibujó a una serpiente con dos flores en su cabeza – el maestro Grulla – dijo dibujando a un ave grande y delgada con un sombrero de paja – el maestro mono – dijo dibujando a un primate con una vara – el maestro mantis – dijo dibujando a un pequeño insecto – y la maestra Tigresa – dijo dibujando a un Tigre qué pensaría que era macho si no hubiera dicho a un principio maestra – ellos están bajo la tutela del maestro Shifu – dibujo a un animal parecido a un mapache – líder del palacio de Jade, un gran maestro que fue alumno del maestro de maestros, el ser más sabio de todos – decía con ilusión dibujando a una tortuga – el creador del Kung fu Ooway – termino de dibujarlo encima de una cascada y llevaba una vara en su mano derecha – son los guerreros más fuertes y honorables de China y cada uno practica el estilo de su especie, Tigresa es la más fuerte de todos, es la mejor de los cinco, Mantis es veloz y se especializa en el ataque de nervios, víbora es sigilosa y gran peleadora, aunque no tenga veneno, mono es el único a quien he visto usar armas y Grulla tiene muy buenos reflejos…

Todo lo que me estaba contando hasta ahora era excelente, ese podría ser mi equipo, con ellos se llegaría a la victoria, pero había un guerrero del cual necesitaba saber con urgencia -¿y el guerrero Dragón?

-Bueno … yo no lo he visto, ni sé que especie es… - dibujo un lobo no entendí por qué pero lo hiso creo que era así como él lo veía - el guerrero Dragón es más fuerte, rápido, ágil, que todos los maestros de China juntos … se dice que cuando fue electo el cayó en una bola de fuego, derroto a Tai Long – hiso a un leopardo muy fornido, pero con piernas pequeñas – maestro de los mil rollos de Kung fu, utilizando una técnica muy poderosa la llave dactilar Wuxi , además de salvar el Kung fu de manos de Lord Shen – realizo el dibujo de un pavo real y detrás de él había unos barcos – y sus cañones, resucito de entre los muertos, libero a los furiosos y desvió las balas de su cañón solo con sus manos, utilizando la paz interior, es el maestro más joven que logro hacerlo.

Era sorpréndete todo lo que me dijo, en especial con los dibujo, ese guerrero era genial, él no debía ser un lobo, debía ser algo más grandioso, alguien sorprendente. Ambos nos paramos y Agabreli fue a buscar mi mochila - ¿quieres conocerlos?... – dijo sonriéndome.

Yo asentí – si pero… algo me dice que voy a tener que luchar con ellos – igual que en mi juego, cuando quería aprender una nueva habilidad, tenía que enfrentarme al líder o alguno de sus alumnos para ver si soy capaz.

-No lo creo… - dijo Agabreli acercándose a mí con mi mochila – estas herida, además ninguno de los dos luchamos, pero si nos retan, yo luchare, no te arriesgare a eso – dijo entregándomela

-Pero tendrás que pasar desapercibida – dijo Jirun mirándome de pies a cabeza- y no creo que lo logres… así – dijo señalándome de pies a cabeza.

-Oye… - dije sonriéndole, Jirun ya me estaba empezando a caer bien – puedo usar mi mascara de Tigre – dijo sacando una máscara blanca con rayas negras, no se podía notar mis ojos – unos guantes – dije sacando un par de guantes negros… - y una capa – dije sacando una gran capa negra con capucha, que le había quitado a un Taruk.

-Si… pero tu cabello te delataría… además no tienes cola – dijo Agabrely y tenía razón, mi cabello era largo, muy largo, suelto me llegaba casi hasta los talones, sin pensarlo saque una navaja corte mi cabello que estaba sujeto en una cola, luego saque un pantalón de Dragón y le hice un pequeño agujero introduje mi cabello asegurándolo bien y ya tenía una cola .

-¿algo más? – dije dejando a un lado el pantalón y mirándolos con los brazos cruzados.

-Tus brazos … - dijo Jirun señalándolos – no tienen pelaje.

-Me los envolveré con vendas – dije tranquila, nada era problema para mí, pero tenía recursos limitados, solo tenía de ropa lo que llevaba puesto que consistía de un polo rojo, unas zapatillas mostaza ,que me regalo Pocho, y un pantalón negro, pero todo eso estaba en mal estado, lo demás era de Dragón y de los otros, la de los demás estaba gastada y la ropa de Dragón era demasiado grande para mí, así que lo tendría que sujetar su pantalon con vendas, porque ni cinturón tenía – Ahora largo que me voy a cambiar – empujé a Jirun fuera de la cueva y mande a Agabrely a cuidar.

Me cambie lo más rápido que pude, guarde bien mis dagas y cargue mi dadao en mi espalda, a decir verdad, me sentía incomoda por llevar esa cola falsa, pero no debía levantar sospechas, Salí de la cueva ya cambiada y Jirun me miro sorprendido.

-Si no te conociera… diría que eres una loba por esa peluda cola – dijo acercándose a mí, cuando lo hacía, sentí un pequeño mareo y para no caerme me agarre de él - ¿todo bien? – pregunto muy preocupado.

-Si… es el efecto secundario del antídoto – dije recobrando la compostura – buenos será mejor que nos guíes a ellos.

-Esperen un segundo – dijo Agabrely – y ¿yo?

Yo la mire cansina y abrí mi mochila – conviértete en cualquier animal, ponte la ropa de Abi y vamos .

Saco de la mochila un polo rosado, un pantalón rosado y una máscara de cobra, pero como esa no le gustaba, saco la máscara de un mono, se transformó en un simio, se vendo la parte de la cola y se puso la ropa lo cual la hiso notar.

-Bueno… en marcha- dijo Jirun caminando, Agabrely y yo lo seguimos, por mi parte estaba muy emocionada, ya quería verlos, quería conocerlo, quería entrenarlos para la batalla y por ultimo quería ser Libre.


	5. Capitulo 4: una visita

**OLA A TODOS, BUENO ANTES DE COMENZAR, QUIERO DECIR QUE ESTE CAPITULO ACLARE LAS DUDAS SOBRE QUIEN ES QUIEN… O CUALQUIERA Q TENGAN, RESPONDO LAS QUE SEA… APARTIR DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO, DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA.**

**DISCLAMER:KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECE, Y ESTO ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

**Capítulo 4: Una Visita y una petición**

Jirun, Agabrely y Tialina ingresaron al valle de la Paz desapercibidos, bueno casi, una que otra mirada se posaba en Tialina y Jirun, este último por ser un Tigre, ya que el único Tigre que había visto el valle era la maestra Tigresa.

Mientras caminaba Tialina se empezó a sentir mal, Jirun se dio cuenta y se acercó a ella.

-¿Segura que te encuentras bien? – pregunto el Tigre preocupado, de repente, Tialina se apoya en él - ¿quieres que te cargue?– dijo mirándole.

Ella solo mantenía la cabeza gacha, se sentía mareada y tenía nauseas – No… puedo caminar – Tialina era muy orgullosa, no demostraría en ningún momento debilidad, ni pediría ni aceptaría ayuda de nadie.

-como desees – dijo prosiguiendo su camino, detrás de él caminaba Tialina lentamente, hasta que se le pasó el mareo y camino con mayor velocidad, alcanzando a Jirun y ambos llegaron a los pies de una gran escalera, donde se encontraba sentada Agabrely

-Bueno… ahora solo falta subir las escaleras – dijo Jirun mirando hasta arriba – no creí que fueran tantas.

-Deja de quejarte y vamos – dijo Agabrely subiendo rápidamente, dejando atrás a Jirun y Tialina.

-¿una carrera Tany? – dijo sonriendo.

Tialina lo mira y siente un escalofrío recorrer su espalda – Yo no te he dado la confianza para que me llames Tany… -Jirun trago grueso, aunque Tialina estaba con la máscara podía sentir como ella lo mataba con su mirada – y sobre la carrera… creo que es muy infantil – empezando a subir – así que apresúrate, Agabrely nos debe estar esperando arriba.

Jirun se quedó estático, pero después de que Tialina termino de hablar, subió las escaleras al lado de ella.

Jirun llego arriba de las escaleras media hora después iniciada la subida, totalmente agotado, cargando a Tialina en sus brazos y llevando en su espalda su dadao y su mochila. Agabrely que los esperaba en la cima se asustó mucho al verlos llegar así, sabía muy bien que su amiga no se dejaría cargar a menos que le haya pasado algo grave, se acercó flotando donde ellos y se posó encima de Tialina.

-¿Qué paso? – dijo un preocupada a Jirun, luego vio que su polo rojo estaba manchado de sangre justo en la parte de su vientre, donde tenía aquella cortada.

-Se le abrió la herida pasando la mitad de las escaleras, ya no hay medicina y el antídoto la está afectando más – dijo dejándola en el piso.

-¿tocamos? – dijo Agabrely insegura, no estaba segura si los ayudaría, o si pediría luchar con ellos, ella y Jirun se miraron.

-Háganlo, son guerreros, nos ayudaran – dijo Tialina débilmente.

Agabrely se acercó a la puerta, mientras que Jirun levantaba a Tialina, rodeando uno de sus brazos a su cuello y el otro poniéndolo en su cintura, mientras que ella se agarraba el vientre. Los miro y vio que Tialina asentía, así que toco la puerta y se alejó un poco.

Unos momentos después, la puerta se abrió un poco, dejando ver a una Tigresa, de ojos carmesí, con una mirada muy seria, que la miraba de arriba abajo.

-¿se puede saber que desea? – dijo la Maestra a Agabrely.

Ella trago grueso y contesto temerosa – Maestra Tigresa, se lo suplico, ayúdenos, mi amiga está herida y no tenemos medicina para ayudarla, por favor, ayúdenos a salvarla – dicho esto la maestra, dejo de mirar a Agabrely y fijo se mirada al exterior y vio a Jirun y Tialina, abrió sus ojos como platos, por fin después de años veía a alguien como ella, pero no podía dejarlos entrar sin autorización de su maestro, aquella loba y mona, no le daban buena espina.

-Esperen un momento – dijo para después cerrar la puerta.

Jirun y Tialina se acercaron a Agabrely - ¿Qué te dijo? – Pregunto Tialina - ¿ayudaran? – pregunto Jirun.

-Dijo que esperáramos aquí y eso es lo que tenemos que hacer – dijo sentándose, lo cual imito Jirun, mientras que Tialina se hecho.

Pasado unos minutos, apareció un panda rojo, con un kimono, junto a los furiosos, Agabrely apenas los vio se levantó rápido, mientras que Jirun volvía a agarrar a Tialina.

-maestro Shifu – dijo haciendo una leve inclinación - ¿nos ayudara?

El maestro Shifu los miro y asintió – si… no se preocupen, lleven a la enfermería a su amiga ahí la curaremos, para que después continúen su camino – dando la espalda – los furiosos los llevaran ahí.

-Espere – dijo Tialina, el maestro se dio la vuelta y la miro – maestro Shifu, le pido que nos deje vivir en el palacio de Jade, para que mis compañeros aprendan el arte del Kung fu y que yo pueda obtener más conocimiento.

Tigresa miro a aquella Loba muy indignada, no podía creer que alguien como ella pidiera tal cosa a su maestro, está bien que sepa algo de Kung Fu, pero no está aún a la altura de ellos.

-Aquí todos se han ganado su lugar – dijo Shifu serio – si puede uno de ustedes derrotar a Tigresa se quedaran.

-Mis compañeros no saben pelear… y yo estoy herida para hacerlo…

-Bien entonces – dijo Shifu interrumpiendo

-Entonces yo peleare – dijo Tialina separándose de Jirun – no me importa que tan herida este, no perderé esta oportunidad.

-Bien… pasen por favor – dijo ingresando, seguido por todos los demás – bien ustedes dos pelearan aquí… - mirando a Tialina – prohibido las armas.

Tialina suspiro y se dirigió a Agabrely, ella abrió la mochila y metió sus dos navajas - ¿te quitas la capa?... – dijo Jirun mirándola – no – le respondió – esta me ayudara a que no descubran lo que soy – Tialina noto que ambos la miraban preocupados – no se preocupen, estaré bien, ustedes vallan a sentarse y disfruten del espectáculo – Agabrely la abraso y Jirun puso su mano en su hombro para darle apoyo y ambos dirigieron a sentar a lado de los furiosos restantes.

Tialina se dirigió al lado opuesto de donde se encontraba Tigresa y noto que ella la miraba mal, algo le decía en su interior que la pelea sería más difícil de lo que ella pensaba.

-¿Lista? – pregunto Shifu, Tigresa hiso una pose parecida a la de un arquero – LISTA – Tialina hiso la pose del dragón – LISTA – Shifu miro a Tialina y a Tigresa –_veremos qué tal se desempeña la loba –_PELEEN.

Tigresa salió corriendo a toda velocidad en cuatro patas directo a Tialina, mientras que ella solo esperaba, luego le empezó a tirar puños, pero Tialina los esquivaba, retrocediendo y moviéndose de un lado al otro, luego ella salta y golpea en la espalda para después retroceder en un salto, Tigresa se levanta y corre hacia ella, luego salta y hace el golpe del Tigre, Tialina lo iba esquivar, pero le llego el mareo y no pudo reaccionar a Tiempo, el golpe le dio justo en el vientre mandándola hacia la pared, dejando una pequeña grieta, para luego quedar tirada, Tigresa se quedó mirándola, esperando que se levantara, Jirun y Agabrely estaban nerviosos, querían ir a ayudarla pero no podían, Tialina logro levantarse con dificultad y vio que brazo derecho se había roto, estaba en desventaja, pero luego recordó algo, todos tenían un punto débil y si descubría cual era el de Tigresa, podía ganar fácilmente, se acercó velozmente hacia ella, mientras que ella hacia lo mismo, luego, con un brazo, Tialina empezó a lanzar puños a Tigresa, mientras que Tigresa hacia lo mismo, pero combinando con patadas y barridas, Tialina lograba esquivar los golpes y las barridas, pero no lograba acertar muchos golpes, así que fue al plan B, golpearla en la nuca, así podía desmallarla y le podría ganar, se alejó de ella en un salto, mientras que Tigresa al ver eso se dirigía hacia ella, Tialina, cuanto Tigresa estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se dirigió a su encuentro, golpeándola en el abdomen, haciendo que cayera de rodillas, para después asestándole un fuerte golpe en la nuca, haciendo que se desmaye.

Shifu y los furiosos se acercaron a Tigresa, mientras que Tialina se acercaba al encuentro de Jirun y Agabrely, mientras se acercaba, se detuvo, le vino un mareo más fuerte, seguido de un fuerte dolor de cabeza, para que después ella cayera inconsciente en los brazos de Jirun.

-Tany… - Agabrely se acercó a ella – TANY… - dijo sacudiéndola – AMIGA… REACCIONA – dijo sacudiéndola con más fuerza.

-Agabrely cálmate… -dijo abofeteándola – hay que llevarla a la enfermería ahí la trataremos – dijo para después cargarla en su brazos.

Agabrely se acercó a Tigresa a aun seguía inconsciente y le toca el rostro - ¿tienen algo de fuerte aroma?

Los furiosos restantes la miraron incrédulos – Un zapato de Po – dijo mono sonriendo.

-Yo lo traigo – dijo mantis yendo rápidamente saltando.

-hay algo que aún no le he preguntado a ustedes – dijo Shifu a Agabrely - ¿Cómo se llaman y de dónde vienen?

-Yo me llamo Aga, el Tigre de por allá – dijo señalando a Jirun que miraba a Tialina tiernamente – es Jirun y la loba… no tiene nombre, pero la llamamos Tigresa, por la máscara que siempre usa y venimos de lugares muy lejanos, hemos pasado la mayor parte de nuestra vida caminando – dijo Agabrely calmadamente, si hay algo que ella hacía de maravilla era mentir.

-Ya veo – dijo Víbora – pero ¿Por qué ustedes dos no se quitan la máscara? – dijo mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

-En mi caso es el único recuerdo de mi madre – dijo ella agachando la cabeza – en el caso de Tigresa… es un regalo que le dio un amigo quien ella amaba y cuando lo mataron prometió usarlo siempre para que ambos nunca se separaran – respondió mirando a Tialina, eso era en parte verdad, aquella mascara que usaba se la había regalado Dragón justo antes de salir en su primera misión.

En eso llega mantis con un zapato muy maloliente, que logra desmallar a Grulla y hace que víbora, mono y el maestro Shifu se tapen la nariz, Agabrely lo recibe y se lo acerca a la nariz de Tigresa haciéndola despertar rápidamente.

-Guaj… eso apesta a podrido – dijo ella tapándose la nariz.

-Bueno – dijo Agabrely haciendo que todos le presten atención - ¿Dónde está la enfermería? Tigresa esta grave… - dijo mirando a Shifu.

-Yo estoy bien…

-Tu no… me refiero a mi amiga – dijo señalándola.

-Mono los llevara y les dará la medicina, luego les diré donde dormirán…. – a los demás – ustedes vayan a entrenar.

-Si maestro – dijeron los cuatro al unísono.

-y cuanto tu amiga reaccione quiero hablar con ustedes.

-Si maestro – dijo haciendo una ligera inclinación, para que después Shifu se retirase.

-oye… podrías soltar ese zapato – dijo mono aun con la nariz tapada – apesta.

Agabrely lo acerco a su nariz a olerlo – Snif… huele a… al aliento de un perro que comió huevo podrido, cubierto por salsa rancia, que había sido puesto al sol, exactamente al medio día, además un Zorrillo hecho su bomba apestosa en la boca del perro… - los furiosos se quedaron con la boca abierta y con los ojos como platos, en especial mono, que ya le estaba pareciendo atractiva – bueno ¿ustedes no tienen que entrenar? – dijo yendo con Jirun, los furiosos despertaron a Grulla a golpes y luego cuatro de ellos iban al salón de entrenamiento, mientras que mono se dirigió donde estaba Jirun.

-bueno síganme – dijo guiándolos hasta llevarlos a la puerta de la enfermería, ingresaron y Jirun dejo a Tialina acostada en una cama, para luego estar de rodillas al lado de ella, mientras que Agabrely esperaba que mono le entregara las medicinas.

-Bueno aquí tienen – dijo entregándoles un botiquín – que su amiga se mejore, dentro de un rato vendré a traerles algo para que coman.

-No te preocupes… estaremos bien, eso sí me gustaría que nadie ingresara aquí al menos hasta que Tigresa se despierte ¿puedes dar ese mensaje? – Mono asintió y sonrió – Gracias – mono se retiró.

-Bueno – dijo Jirun levantándose – será mejor curarle el brazo y volver a vendar su abdomen – tomo el botiquín y se puso buscar las gazas y vendas, mientras que Agabrely, que con solo desvanecerse se había quitado rápidamente su disfraz , le quitaba el suyo a Tialina, dejándole solo con su polo y pantalón.

-Oye… - pregunto Agabrely flotando a su lado con una sonrisita cómplice, mientras que Jirun vendaba su vientre - ¿te gusta Tany?

Jirun se quedó estático, sonrió y continúo vendándola – si es porque me preocupo mucho por ella…. No, no me gusta, solo es que me hace acordar a mi hermana, tan testaruda que era.

-¿y que paso con ella? –pregunto acercándose más a él.

-Murió… - dijo agachando la cabeza – murió por testaruda, y como Tialina me hace acordar a ella, no puedo evitar soltar una sonrisa o una lágrima por ella, además de actuar un tanto sobreprotector – dijo terminando de vendar su vientre.

-Perdona por preguntar eso, yo no…

-No te preocupes, solo no le digas a ella – dijo señalándola – por cierto… ¿Por qué la llamaste Tigresa?

-en mi mundo ese es su apodo y como su nombre no le gusta mucho.

-bueno… será mejor que cure su brazo roto… ¿me ayudas?

-Nada que ver, yo me voy a verlos entrenar – dijo para después volverse invisible e irse.

-Bueno quedamos tu y yo…sería más divertido si estuvieras consiente….

Jirun sienta en la cama de a lado y se pone a observarla de manera tierna – _eres fuerte, eres hábil y eres fiel a tus principios, saldrás bien de todo esto, pero ya nada volverá a ser igual para ti, ya que todo lo que has conocido y protegido desapareció sin dejar huella, bueno al menos que da tu dimensión, y si logras salvarla…¿Qué ha de ser de ti?... serás una heroína y todos te abrumaran, serás alguien querida y amada… pero … ¿Qué ha de ser de mí?... ya no te vería dormir, ya no vería tus ojos ni tu hermoso rostro… te extrañaría cuando todo esto acabe… en poco tiempo te volviste especial para mi… pero tu corazón ya fue pedido y destruido y no volverás a amar y sola te empezaras a marchitar… mi bella flor… a ti ya te golpeo la realidad, pero no te destrozo como hubiera cualquiera pensado, te hiso fuerte, te hiso crecer, te hiso sacar espina, pero a la vez te volviste una roca… ¿Cómo será tu risa?¿qué tan bella será tu sonrisa?¿cuándo volverás a invadir de tu belleza al universo?... preguntas que no tienen respuesta… aun… pero las tendrá cuando abras por fin tu corazón al exterior…_

Jirun se para y se dirige a lado de Tialina, acomoda sus cabellos y le da un beso en la frente – mejórate… - dijo el en un susurro casi inaudible, se volvió a sentar en su cama y se quedó mirándola por un largo tiempo…

**BUENO ESO ES TODO… POR HOY, ASI QUE PASEN UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN PROSPERO AÑO 2014… NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEW.**


End file.
